The Platinum Match
by Ziefer
Summary: Riku and Sephiroth duke it out in this hypothetical match. Please Comment.


I hereby deny any ownership to Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of the characters therein. This is my first piece of pseudo-published fiction, so please be nice...and comment, you must never forget to comment. I plan to make much more meaningful pieces in the future. Enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood in the middle of the arena. I had chosen the platinum match. I felt it would have been a test of my skills. Although truthfully, I had absolutely no idea who or what it was I would be fighting. I grew impatient as I stood there and nothing happened. I turned toward the exit and began to walk with anger growing. I was disappointed in Phil, to think that he would play me a fool like that. He would surly pay for this. As I walked toward the door a great light from behind caught my attention.

I looked in the direction of the light, it illuminated from four huge glyphs that hung in the sky. They were arranged with one big glyph surrounded by three smaller glyphs. The three smaller glyphs shot a beam of light from each into the center of the larger one. The collection of beams directed itself to the ground, the light dissipated and a man crouched in its place.

The man was wearing nothing but black, and he also bore the insignia of the heartless. His hair was silver like mine, but his was quite a bit longer. He stood up with his back toward me, he extended his right arm, and with it his one wing protruding from his right shoulder. He turned to face me, as if to arrogantly say the next move was mine to make.

I drew my keyblade and lunged at him. In retaliation, he raised his arm to the heavens and three great pillars of fire shot up. I flew back into the force field. I then casted a curaga spell fallowed by an aeraga spell. I opted to stay back until the man decided what he wanted to do next. He lunged at me and drew his extremely long katana. My protection spell absorbed most of his powerful attack. He jumped back and I quickly attacked, I had taught myself how to pull off at least four combo attacks in quick succession. He seemed unfazed by my attacks.

He came to attack me again; I jumped over his head and spun around. I sliced at his back a few times. He acted as if I had done absolutely nothing. This angered me, either I was not strong enough to defeat him or he felt no pain at all. He raised his arm again and raised the pillars, but this time I jumped back before I was scolded. I broke into a run before he could leap at me and attack.

He remained stagnant for a second and then used a new magic. A halo appeared above my head; instinctively I shoved my hand into my pocket and fingered around for a Megalixer. The halo disappeared and I felt a searing pain surge through my body, I had almost forgotten how to use my arms. Before I could panic, I pulled my hand out of my pocket and smashed the vial against my forehead; I could feel the cool, soothing liquid run down my face, I could instantly feel that I was able to use my magic again. I quickly recasted my spell of protection and prepared for my next assault.

I ran over to him, with all my strength I began slicing showing absolutely no mercy. While in the middle of a swing he disappeared and I began cutting air. Before I could realize what was happening, I could feel the cold steel of the man's long sword slice into my back. I quickly jumped up and landed behind him, I ran to the other side of the arena. As I ran I casted Curaga, I felt the gaping wound close.

I used my scanning abilities to see how much health he had lost with my brutal attacks, suffice to say it wasn't much. I pulled out my sword. The man crouched there, ready to strike, he came swiftly and silently. I could tell he calculated this attack, he had been studying my form this whole time, he couldn't have calculated this. When he came too close for comfort I jumped over him and he slammed into the force field and disappeared. He appeared behind me and swung his mighty blade. I swung around and withstood his attack with my blade in my right hand. I stabbed him with my sword. He had a surprised look on his face. I pulled my keyblade out of him and sliced him many times; with two weapons I could deal twice the damage in the same amount of time. There was one thing I couldn't comprehend, why was there no blood at all?

He jumped back; the wind shield that shrouded me was wearing off. I recasted Aeraga, then I had an idea, Gravija is supposed to deal major damage to people with large amounts of health. Knowing this I cast spell, the huge black sphere appeared above the man's head, the sphere crushed him and disappeared. I again scanned to view his health, it didn't do much damage, so I reached into my pocket and pulled out an Ether to heal the lost Mana. At that point I noticed a halo above my head again, I dropped my sword and got my Megalixer ready. My shield automatically disappeared and searing pain surged through my body again, the soothing liquid completely healed me as before. I quickly recasted Aeraga before the man could attack with his immense strength.

I picked up my sword; I threw the blade at him followed by my keyblade. Using the power I held over the keyblade I teleported it back to me and I bolted over to him. When I reached him I picked up my sword and sliced him as many times as he would allow. He raised his hand again; I resisted the urge to fall back this time. I continued to pummel him with my blades preventing his fire spell, and he swung his mighty blade. One swipe of that awesome sword sent me flying. By that time my Aeraga spell had worn off, and my health was not looking good either. I recasted Curaga and Aeraga. I shot a volley of Firagas at him, to my astonishment he seemed to absorb the flames.

It was at this point that I realized I was not going to win, so I ran over to him and attacked mercilessly and uncontrollably. He raised his arm once again and I didn't even flinch as the flames seared my flesh, I continued to attack. He disappeared and instinctively I spun around to attack even more, his health was going down very quickly and very efficiently.

He teleported to the center of the arena and began glowing. Instinctively I stayed back and watched the skies. Meteors began to fall from the sky forcing me to bob and weave between them. They began to spin around and gravitate around my enemy so I ran with them to avoid getting hit. They began to explode randomly. In retaliation I jumped over them and moved in to attack. My attacks now dealt even less damage but still did something. He began moving faster than anything I have ever seen before, I ran and he chased after me. He no longer ran now, instead he floated leaving orbs of destruction in his wake. It became harder and harder to land a blow on him, but after what seemed like forever, I finally struck the final blow.

I had somehow defeated him. He stood up and turned to me, he looked very confused. It was at that point that he spoke for the first time. "I do not understand. I am Sephiroth; I have never been truly defeated. You clearly have great strength; you may even become the ruler of the Heartless, Riku."

Could this be true? Was he really THE Sephiroth? The ultimate warrior whom I've heard so much about? Did I really beat Sephiroth? He wondered if he still has the strength required to beat some other warrior named Cloud. This inspired me, it was then that I knew that I had the strength to take us home, but would I have the mental fervor? Would I be able to maintain my sanity as I plunge into the darkness? There's only one way to find out, now I'm off to find Ansem, off to finish this.


End file.
